


Even After it All.

by xSugaritos



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, bc I love that trope to death lol, nachos is best girl, no violence, sfw, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSugaritos/pseuds/xSugaritos
Summary: //Will have spoilers for season 4//Sometimes at night, they'll dream about it again.The roaring waves, the crumbling walls.And this time, they were cleaved apart.Just a lil oneshot about Star and Marco having nightmares and comforting each otherSet a few weeks after Cleaved
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	Even After it All.

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Uranus by Sleeping at Last while reading this, it gives a really nice ambient feel to the whole thing and it's just really nice :D  
> Special thanks for @AphantaRay for beta reading this!!

Marco was there.  
  
All alone.

The waves continued to roar past him, the stabbing pain in his stomach getting harder and harder to suppress. 

He knew it was the end, everything was breaking, there was nothing left.

No one left.

He shut his eyes tightly as he recalled every moment.

His friends.

His family.

_**Her.** _

He was going to leave the world without getting to see her again.  
The pain in his heart intensified as he held himself, waiting for the waves to overcome him.

He was alone. He was scared.

And suddenly there was a white light.

\---

She was there, the magic sanctuary breaking apart terribly.

The well had been broken apart, her eyes searching for anything, anything at all that could lead her to him.

She wasn't going to lose him.

No.

Not like this.

Never like this.

Her friends and family had disappeared, she was the only one left.

The walls crumbled around her, she didn't have much time.

She threw and thrashed apart the remains of what was once a sanctuary of magic.

But there was nothing left for her.

There was no one left for her.

She was going to leave the world without seeing him again.  
She cried out in anguish as tears spilled down her cheeks.

She was angry. She was scared.

But the roof caved in, and suddenly there was a bright light.

\---

Marco gasped as he woke up with sweat dripping down his face.  
He trembled as he remembered the terrible dream.

"It's just a dream Marco," he tried to reassure himself, his trembling never ceasing.

He slowly got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face.

He stared at himself, making sure this was all real before repeating, "Just a dream,"

Sighing, he left the counter and checked the time on his phone.

To his surprise, there was a text message already there waiting for him.

Star: um I couldnt sleep again so I was wondering if we could chat or if I could come over??

Marco agreed, hoping his troubles wouldn't be too much for her.   
He could only hope as he stared at the text on his phone.

\---

She tried to push the thoughts of her nightmare out of her brain as she carefully adjusted herself onto Nachos.

Luckily it had been Star's turn to take care of her.

Marco knew he'd have to go off to college one day so it would be good to prepare Star for taking care of her when he wasn't around.

But the whole dream felt so real to her. She couldn't push all of it away. The feelings were too overwhelming. The fear, the pain, the loneliness.

She needed to make sure none of it was real. She needed to make sure that he was okay.

Nachos sensed her distress and growled softly to get her attention.

"Ah, hey girl, let's head to Marco's shall we?" Nachos nuzzled into the palm of Star's hand and agreed with a soft purr.

\---

He waited by the door anxiously, he had no clue what to say or do.

Maybe he could've made some nachos or sugar seeds, he thought to himself.

Maybe he could've brushed his hair a bit at least.

But the maybes disappeared the moment there was a small knock on the door.

"Star-" he was suddenly cut off when Star hugged him tightly, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Star? What's going on?" He wrapped his arms around her gently as she struggled to contain her tears.

"You're okay," she murmured to herself.

"You're okay."

\---

"You had a nightmare?"

Nachos purred softly in sympathy before going outside to her little homemade shack for the night.

Star nodded her head a bit shamefully, trembling at the mention of it.

"I-I've been having more recently...ever since the cleave," Star replied, rubbing her arm a bit.

"It always ends the same way, I'm alone and I can't reach you in the magic dimension and I d-die alone-" she trembled with each word, the flashbacks coming with full force.

"Star," Marco gently hugged her to reassure that she was safe.

That _they_ were safe.

"You're here, you're okay," he trembled a bit from his own words, needing to hear them as well.

She held on tightly, his words helping her calm down a bit.

"I've been having the same dreams too," Marco finally admitted after releasing the hug.

"Really?" Star gasped.

"Yeah...though I'm stuck alone in the magic dimension..." He added as his eyes turned downcast.

"It all just feels so real...every time, I always believe I'm going to die alone...without you..." Marco's voice trembled as he remembered all the roaring waves and crashing thunder.

Star lifted Marco's face to meet her eyes before saying, "Don't worry Marco, I'm right here, everything will be fine,"

"...because with or without magic,"

"We belong _together_." She chuckled at the cheesiness but was grateful for his company nonetheless.

"Ready to go home yet?" Marco softly asked.

Star shook her head guiltily, "Not really, I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a while honestly,"

"It's okay, I'll go make some nachos for us while you find a good movie to watch," Marco said after a moment.

"Sure!" Star gave him a small smile as she excitedly flipped through the different genres.

They spent the night cuddled in each other's arms with the tv still flashing as they drifted into a peaceful slumber.

And this time, their dreams were much happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Nacho's lil shack was made entirely by Marco :D  
> Thanks to AphantaRay for the idea!!


End file.
